


[Podfic] Swiftly, Sharply

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] illumynare's Wash/Carolina [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Carolina is hurting, and Wash does what he can to help.
Relationships: Agent Carolina/Agent Washington (Red vs. Blue)
Series: [Podfic] illumynare's Wash/Carolina [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091729
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] Swiftly, Sharply

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Swiftly, Sharply](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541138) by [illumynare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumynare/pseuds/illumynare). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/illumynare-washcarolina/02.%20Swiftly%2C%20Sharply.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/illumynare-washcarolina/02.%20Swiftly%2C%20Sharply.mp3) | 10 MB | 0:13:18  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/illumynare-washcarolina/02.%20Swiftly%2C%20Sharply.m4b)  
  
| 16 MB | 0:13:18


End file.
